


The Truth Cannot be Denied

by MovieWocher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clexa, F/F, yes there was a boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieWocher/pseuds/MovieWocher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in the same town, Clarke and Lexa were as different as can be. One was all about fun and the other so serious. They barely tolerated each other but it all came to boil when a boy got between them. Clarke had a boyfriend and Lexa wanted him or so she thought. Lexa left with Clarke's boyfriend and moved to a different city. But after a few months, she was back. Will there be new fireworks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Back to Hell

The first time Clarke saw Lexa that day, she had to blink three times and pinch herself once. The three blinks were to make sure that she was not hallucinating and the pinch was to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

“What do you think, Clarke?”

“What?” Clarke barely heard what the others were talking about. She had been keeping an eye out on the brunette girl that just walked in the park.

“Should we go to the movies first or just head on to the bar directly?”

“Bar definitely, bar.” Clarke answered as she jumped down from the ledge that they were sitting on. “I’ll just meet you later. I have to go.” She just saw the girl turned a corner and she didn’t want to lose her so she rushed to it. She stopped when she found the girl a few steps away standing still, staring intently at some flowers. Clarke inched closer until she was directly behind her.  

“Lexa.”

The girl stiffened slightly before slowly turning around to face Clarke.

“Hello Clarke.” Lexa answered with an uneasy smile.

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asked, her face suddenly a mask of fury. “You have some nerve.” Clarke stepped closer to Lexa, trying to make her uncomfortable.

“Well contrary to what you believe, this place does not belong to you. I can come and go as I please.” Lexa answered as she stared back at Clarke defiantly.

“I see that the months did nothing to change you. You are still a bitch.” Clarke glanced around for a second before turning her sights back to Lexa. “So where is my lying and cheating ass of an ex-boyfriend?”

“It’s really none of your business but if you have to know, we’re no longer together.” Lex answered with a much dignity as she can muster.

“Why am I not surprised?” Clarke let out a humorless laugh. “But you should have stayed together because you two are one of a kind. You both deserved each other.”

Lexa who looked down as she bit her lips nervously didn’t have any response.

“If I see your face again, I won’t be as nice.” Clarke warned. She then turned around and started walking away.  

“That would be a problem, seeing as I just moved back here.” Lexa spoke up.

Clarke stopped for a second before turning her head back to look at Lexa. “Well then, welcome back to hell.”


	2. Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is there so much drama over one boy?

Lexa stood frozen, well aware of the glances and stares that were being thrown at her. She just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. She closed her eyes willing the last few minutes to be just a figment of her imagination. It was all going wrong and she has no one to blame but herself. Then the familiar sound of footsteps caused her to open her eyes. Clarke was back.

“I’m not finished.” Clarke hissed at Lexa. “You are one lying conniving boyfriend-stealing traitorous bitch. I trusted you.”

Lexa looked around, more people were turning their heads to look at them. “Clarke, maybe we can have this conversation in somewhere more private.”

“I didn’t see you being subtle when you were openly flirting with my boyfriend. I didn’t see you trying to keep it under wraps when you were parading him around town like a trophy. So why should I be quiet right now?” Clarke’s voice were rising with each word.

With each word, Lexa felt her more blood rushing towards her face. She glanced nervously around and saw that people were openly staring at them and whispering. She looked back at Clarke. “Because you were right. I am terrible person. I should have never done it. And now I’m sorry about ---.”

“Sorry? Now you’re sorry?” Clarke laughed humorlessly as she cut Lexa off.

Lexa looked helplessly at Clarke. She knew Clarke well enough that nothing she say will matter when she was in this frame of mind. “You know what, you are right. This is a bad idea, returning here. I’ll leave.”  Lexa walked away, nearly running to get out of the park.

***

Clarke stared at Lexa’s receding figure and was about to follow her when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked up and saw that it was Raven. She struggled as she tried to get away.  

“That was a quite a show. Let’s not give them another encore.” Raven said as she tightened her grip on Clark’s arm.

Clarke looked at the direction where Lexa ran to and then back up at Raven. She rolled her eyes in frustration but nodded.

Raven breathed a sigh of relief and released Clarke’s arm. “Are you just planning to shout at her until she goes deaf?”

“Don’t tell me that you are on her side.” Clarke asked in disbelief. “Let’s not forget that I’m the victim here. Me, not Finn and definitely not her.”

“I’m not saying that she was not wrong but don’t you want to hear her side? You two haven’t talked since it started.”

“What’s there to hear? She was my friend. She stole my boyfriend. End of story.” Clarke scoffed at Raven.

“Nothing is ever what it seems.” Raven muttered.

“What was that?”

“I refuse to believe that’s the entire story. You two have been friends since we were all kids. You were inseparable, you shared everything. Would it really be that easy to throw that all away? And for what? Someone like Finn? You’ve only been together for a month when all that happened. A month, Clarke. You’re throwing away a lifetime of friendship for that? Atleast talk to her. You owe it to yourself before slamming that door shut.”

Clarke’s angry demeanor slipped away, replaced by sadness. She looked hesitantly at Raven, her eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to process what she said.

“And if know Lexa, she’s probably rushing home to start packing her bags. And she’ll be gone once more.”

   

***

That night after a disastrous dinner where she told her aunt and uncle that she needed to leave again, Lexa was in her old bedroom re-packing her bags. She was lost in her own thoughts, when she heard something thumping on the window. She dropped the shirt in her hands in surprise when she saw it was Clarke. She opened the window.

“Look Clarke, my aunt and uncle are downstairs. They aren’t exactly in the best mood after I told them that I’m leaving. I don’t think they’ll appreciate it when you start shouting and calling me a bitch.” Lexa said as she watched Clarke crawled in.

Clarke ignored her and instead walked around the room, touching Lexa’s stuff as she moved around. She stopped in the mirror where there were pictures of the two of them still glued to it. After a second, she walked over to the bed where Lexa’s bag and clothes were laid out.

“So you’re really running away again.”

“I only came back because I thought there might be a chance that we can talk.” Lexa answered as she licked her lips nervously. “Obviously that’s not going to happen.”

“I want to talk.” Clarke simply said. “And don’t worry, I’m not going to start screaming… yet.” She added as she sat down on the only chair in Lexa’s room.

Lexa sat back down on her bed.

“Why would you do that to me?” Clarke asked, her voice laced with pain and disappointment. “We were best friends. How could you go behind my back and steal Finn away from me? You could have talked to me. We could have figured something out. And then you left. You just got up and left.”

“Finn and I were only together for a few weeks before we broke up. We didn’t even last a month.”

“What?”

“I’m surprised that no one knew about it.” Lexa said as she sighed.

“Then what was the point?”

“The point, Clarke is that,” Lexa took a deep breath before continuing. “The point is that I’m gay.”

To Clarke’s credit she didn’t burst out in hysterical laughter. Instead she sat frozen in her seat, with her mouth opened in surprise.

“There I said it.” Lexa said more courageously now. “When I saw you and Finn together, I felt this strong jealousy inside me. My immediate conclusion was that I liked Finn, that I like him so much. Because what else could it me, right? That jealousy was consuming me and it only got worse as the days went by. I thought I’d die. So I did what I did. The moment I got him, I expected a sense of relief, probably tinged with guilt but no. I didn’t feel anything like that. It was an empty hollow feeling. And I did try to make it work, you know me. But all I can think about was you.” Lexa paused for a beat. “I wasn’t jealous of you. I was jealous of him because I was in love with you.”

“How… what…” Clarke couldn’t seem to form any coherent thought at the revelation.

“I know it’s too much.” Lexa said as she bowed her head timidly, her courage fleeing from her.

“I don’t know how to react to this. I have to think.” Clarke said as she finally found her voice. “Don’t leave, Lexa.” She said as she opened the window to crawl out. “Don’t leave until we talk again.”          


	3. Who's Giddy Now?

It has been a week and Lexa hadn’t heard back from Clarke. She was furious with herself. Why did she return? Why did she feel the need to confess her undying love to Clarke? She should have just stayed away. But she did promise she’d stay. So here she was at nine in the evening, already tucked in bed where she would spend the rest of the night tossing and turning. She had closed her eyes for a few minutes already, when she heard a sound from her windows. Lexa turned and saw Clarke knocking from the outside.

“You know there’s a door one floor down, right?” Lexa asked as she opened the window to let Clarke in. “We’re not kids anymore. You can break something. Or people might mistake you for a burglar and call the police.”

“It’s more fun this way.” Clarke answered as she shrugged in response. “And it’s not even ten yet, what are you doing sleeping, grandma.”

Lexa sat down on her bed as she looked over Clarke. She noticed that didn’t look particularly well, she had dark circles under her eyes, hair a little askew, and looked like she lost a little weight. Lexa sighed knowing she probably looked the same. She then felt the weight of the bed shifted as Clarke sat down beside her.

“You are stupid.” Clarke started.

“What?”

“Why did you think I waited 23 years to get a boyfriend? Why did you think I spent countless nights climbing up your stupid window to have sleepovers with you? God, I can probably climb to your room with my eyes closed. Why did you think I spectacularly got drunk and hit on every guy within a ten mile radius including Finn when you announced that you got an internship and were moving to a different city? You really are stupid.”

Lexa turned her head to look at Clarke in disbelief, the confession churning her stomach like a turned-on dryer and her chest like a beating drum with no sense of rhythm. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before finally being able to force her vocal cords to work. “Why didn’t you say something instead of suddenly turning cold on me and finding yourself a boyfriend?”

“Cause you were so giddily happy leaving me for that internship.”

“No. I wasn’t giddy that time. I am never giddy.” Lexa answered with a raised voice before toning it down as she remembered her aunt and uncle were still awake. But giddy wasn’t an adjective that she would use to describe herself, she was a little bit offended. “Okay, I’m getting sidetracked here. Clarke, you should have just told me. I would have not accepted the internship.”

“It was an amazing opportunity for you and I was being a good friend. I wanted you to go.” Clarke slumped down with the memory as she continued. “And besides, I wasn’t sure if you felt the same way for me. There were times, when I felt there was something. But there were times, you were just acting so straightly platonic with me.”

“Now you know.” Lexa stated as she reached out for Clarke’s hands and cradled it between hers.

“Yeah. Just took us a few months of confusion and snapping at each other, plus two months of fighting, another six months of blatantly ignoring each other’s existence, and you acting crazy for a boy throughout that time.”

“Well you started it first.” Lexa argued while smiling widely at Clarke.

“I’m glad you came back.” Clarke said as she leaned her head on Lexa’s shoulders.

“Clarke,” Lexa sat straight up, forcing Clarke to look at her. “They offered me a job.”

Clarke’s brows furrowed deeply as she tried to pull her hand from Lexa. But Lexa only tightened her hold on her.

“I want you to come with me.” Lexa continued.

“What?” Clarke stopped struggling.

“You can paint there. The city has beautiful parks. And the architecture is amazing. You’ll get a lot of inspirations there. Or if you want, we can drive down here as often as we can.”

“Lexa, aren’t we moving a little bit too fast?” Clarke asked.

“Clarke, we’ve known each other since we were three. We were as different as can be but still we became best friends that day. We probably spent more than half of that time together. And we finally accepted our true feelings for each other. I don’t want to spend another moment away from you. Come with me.”

Clarke looked straight at Lexa’s green eyes, glittering in the dark room, shining with unbridled excitement and hope. She knew she couldn’t give any other answer. “Yes!”

“Yes?” Lexa asked.

“Yes!” This time, Clarke was able to pull her hand from Lexa. “Someone looks giddy right now.” Then in one quick movement, she cupped Lexa’s cheeks in her hands and kissed her. Not a peck, but a real kiss that left them both a little breathless and wanting for more.

“Remember when I arrived here and you told me that I’m in hell.” Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded.

“If this is hell, I don’t want to go to heaven anymore.” Lexa whispered as she leaned down and lowered Clarke to her bed.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.. posted, deleted, and posted again. Did a little edit to tie up some inconsistencies within the summary and the chapters as much as I could. 
> 
> But as I was saying earlier, I find writing AUs a little difficult. Mixing up characteristics between the show's characters and the actors who played them. But anyway, hope you enjoy this little tale, with the unwelcomed and unplanned inconsistencies that slipped in.


End file.
